Playmobil The Series
Playmobil The Series is a video series centered around the hijinks with the citizens of Playmobil City. Characters Main Paul Johnson- The 30 year old father of 3 kids and husband to Camille. He works with the city's firefighting department. Camille Johnson- The 28 year old mother of 3 kids and wife to Paul. She is a stay at home mom. Luke Johnson- The 9 year old brother of Nikki and Damien. At Playmobil Elementary, he is friends with Tom and Brian. Nicole "Nikki" Johnson- The 9 year old sister of Luke and Damien. She is friends with Mako. Damien Johnson- The younger 1 year old brother of Luke and Nikki. Mary Williams- The 27 year old mother of two and is a videographer. She is a family friend of the Johnsons. Joe Williams- The 29 year old husband of Mary and father of two. He is a motorcycle cop. Rebecca Williams- The 9 year old sister of Malcolm. Malcolm Williams-The 9 year old brother of Rebecca. Recurring Characters Melinda Davis- A 31 year old accountant. She is also a stay at home mom. Phil Davis- A 32 year old father of two. He is a part time office worker. Wendy Davis- An 9 year old girl and sister of Christopher. She is good friends with Mako and Nikki. Christopher Davis- A 2 month old baby boy and brother of Wendy. Jenna Davison- The owner if the Large Grand Mansion who is a stay-at-home mother like Melinda, her best friend. In Season 3, she acquires a job at the Playmobil City Preschool. She, along with her family, starred in the critically acclaimed thriller "Hellhouse". David Davison- The owner of the Large Grand Mansion who works at the post office. Cole Davison- Jenna and David's 8 1/2 year old son. He attends classes with Luke and Nikki, and is the latter's crush. Grace Davison- Jenna and David's 8 1/2 year old daughter. She attends school with Nikki and Luke. Tommy Davison - The 18 month old son of Jenna and David. Claire Davison - The 68 year old grandmother of Cole, Grace, Tommy, Bobby, Lily, and Cameron. She is the mother of Jenna and mother in law of David. Harold Davison - The 69 year old grandfather of the Davison kids. He has an unhealthy obsession with drinking the Mountain Dew Baja Blast soda, and drinks it everyday. Laura Davison - The aunt of the Davison kids. She is Jenna's sister. Alex Davison - The uncle of the Davison kids. Cameron Davison - Laura and Jason's son. Zack Davison - Laura and Jason's other son. Lily Davison - Laura and Jason's only daughter. Leslie Davison - The younger aunt of the Davison kids. She is a model. Martin Davison - The young uncle of the Davison kids. He is David's brother. Lindsay Davison- Leslie and Martin's 19 month old daughter. Jenny- The mother of the city's craziest girl. Lila- The craziest girl in the city. Clark- A normal citizen with no life. Victoria- A woman with a taste for Victorian era clothing. Johnny- One of Victoria's children. Jaylen- One of Victoria's children. The Man in the Yellow Suit- A man wearing a fully yellow suit. Melanie- Identical twin to Mary. Mary- Identical twin to Melanie. Sarah Smith - Suzy's mother who works at the Summer Carnival's snack bar. Stephen Smith- Suzy's wealthy father. A thousandaire businessman, he is planning on buying a Playmobil Porsche for his family. Suzy Smith- A psychotic, overachieving, and abrasive 9 year old girl who excels at Playmobil Elementary. She is relentless in her pursuit for knowledge and good grades, and will even resort to murder if she doesn't get her way Mr. Guckson- The city's most popular car repairman. He constantly lets crooks escape when they take a hijacked car to his shop. Jeanne- Mr. Guckson's wife. Bill- Mr. Guckson's underpaid assistant. Jeffery Tha Pylut- Aero Line's chief pilot and Janet's husband. Janet Tha Kopylut- Aero Line's chief co-pilot and Jeffrey's wife. Brian - Janet and Jeffery's son. Dylan - Janet and Jeffery's son. Peter- PM Airlines' chief pilot. Peri-PM Airlines' chief co-pilot. Danny- Air Atlantic's chief pilot. Dana- Air Atlantic's chief co-pilot. Louise- One of Air Atlantic's flight attendants. Catherine- One of Air Atlantic's flight attendants. Mrs. Belle- The school's science teacher. Mrs. Taylor- The school's math teacher. Mr. Taylor- The wife of Mrs. Belle, and the music teacher. Jacob Larson- A famous soccer player from Playmobil City, United States. Maddie- One of the two lead singers of the PopStars. Devon- One of the two lead singers of the PopStars. Justin- The lead bass guitarist. Marcus- The second bass guitarist. Drake- The fourth bass guitarist. Derek- The drummer. Don- The keyboarder. Ben Rossi- The PopStars' manager who absolutely hates Michael and always can't get the band to their shows on time. Officer Kate- The parole officer of Jim. Officer Steve- Driver of the Police Van. Seargent Colin- Leader of the Police Station. Officer William- A SWAT officer. Officer Jo- Second in command to Colin. Seargent Bridget- Leader of the Police Headquarters. Officer Julie- Passenger of the Police Van. Officer Pat- Second in command to Bridget. He holds a personal grudge against Michael Jackson. Officer James- Passenger of the Police Car. Officer Matthew- Driver of the Police Car. Officer Nicholas- A SWAT member. Sheriff Thomas Hughes- Sheriff at the Police Station. Jose Ramierez- The patriarch of the Ramierez family. Maria Ramirez- The matriarch of the Ramirez family. Rosita Ramirez- Sister of Carla and Andrew. Has to evade Poope since he believes that she is his daughter for no apparent reason. Carla Ramirez- Sister of Rosita and Andrew. Andrew Ramirez- Brother of Rosita and Carla. Hokuto Iwashitzumi- The patriarch of the Iwashitzumi family. Jun Iwashitzumi- The matriarch of the Iwashitzumi family. Ling-Long Iwashitzumi - The oldest brother of the Iwashitzumi family. He was named in a stereotypical way because his parents found the name to be funny yet unoffending. Mako Iwashitzumi- Sister of Daigo, Reika, and Kai. Nikki's best friend. Daigo Iwashitzumi- Brother of Kai, Reika, and Mako. Reika Iwashitzumi- Sister of Daigo, Mako, and Kai. Kai Iwashitzumi- Brother of Daigo, Mako, and Reika. Joseph Jackson- The caring Playmobil incarnation of Joseph Jackson, who sometimes teaches Michael a "lesson about lessons." He is the husband of Katherine. Katherine Jackson- Playmobil embodiment of Katherine Jackson. She is the wife of Joseph and has to constantly save Michael from his "lessons about lessons." Janet Jackson- The sister of the Jackson brothers, who is still leading her solo career. She has two sons: Bobby and Michael IV. Jermaine Jackson- One of the six Jackson brothers. After the dissolution of the Jackson 5 following Michael's decision to quit, Jermaine became an Ambulance driver. Tito Jackson - One of the six Jackson brothers. He quit the music industry altogether after the dissolution of the J5, and became a dog walker. Jackie Jackson- One of the six Jackson brothers. After the dissolution of the Jackson 5, Jackie became a SWAT officer. Marlon Jackson- One of the six Jackson brothers. The dissolution of the Jackson 5 led him to become trained for the Playmobil Police Force, where he currently works as a helicopter pilot. Randy Jackson - One of the six Jackson brothers. After the Jackson 5 was discontinued, Randy went back home with his parents and became a basketball player. Tommy Jackson- Younger cousin of Michael Jackson. David Jackson- Younger cousin of Michael Jackson. Elizabeth Jackson- Younger cousin of Michael Jackson. Lucy Jackson- Younger cousin of Michael Jackson. Allen T. Carter- One of the Air Traffic Controllers at Playmobil City International Airport. Santa Claus #1- One of the Santa Clauses. Santa Claus #2- One of the Santa Clauses. Santa Claus #3- One of the Santa Clauses. Santa Claus #4- One of the Santa Clauses who is identical to Santa #2. Angel #1- An angel. Angel #2- An angel. Anegl #3- An angel. Antagonists Henry McAllister- A mega-criminal who has been in the life of crime since 1972. Michael Fasano- Known widely as Mike, who is one of Playmobil City's most notorious criminals. Jack Smith- Partner in crime to Mike. Jim- An absentminded criminal who can't get anything right. Elvisto - Jim's best friend and his sidekick. Joe Wright- A clever and manipulative crook who (sometimes) has a plan to escape prison. Paul- The leader of The Trio, a group of criminals that are incarcerated in the Police Headquarters. Sue- A clever crook, she is the only female criminal of the Trio. Ian- Another memberships of the Trio. Occasional Antagonists Michael Jackson- The Playmobil embodiment of the King of Pop, who was reduced to bass guitarist and desires to take over the band as lead singer; he, however, still cares deeply for the world and it's children. Chef Poope- The Cafe's main chef and Poope's Pizza's manager who is starting home delivery for the latter and is stalking the Ramirez's daughter Rosita. Pasquale Giusuppe- The Cafe's manager, who has 3 employees. He is a reformed criminal who immigrated to Italy at 2 years old with his family. Woody Pride- A local idiotic cowboy who dreams of successfully hijacking a plane. He is partners in crime with Henry McAllister and Barefoot Man. Barefoot Man- The city's biggest idiot, who decries shoes. His real name is unknown, as it was forgotten after he became the idiot he is today. Episode List #Welcome to the City - The Johnsons move to Playmobil City, and get acquainted with its weirdness. #School Chaos - Luke and Nikki's first day at school becomes chaotic when Suzy has an argument with a teacher that results in the school's lockdown. #City on Lockdown - Playmobil City is put on lockdown when Michael Fasano and the city's most dangerous criminals band together to begin the most dangerous crime spree in American history. #The Sleepover- Nikki goes to a sleepover at the Grand Mansion. However, an unwelcome guest is hiding in the home... Category:Playmobil The Series